Phoenix and Sapphire
by KayBug50143
Summary: 2 new talents arrive a Shimmer and are told to work together, will they get along?  Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, and OC that I based on myself : .. I will add more people as I see fit. :
1. The Meeting

August 24, 2004

Beth couldn't believe it. She was finally there; she was at wrestling school. She was at "Shimmer" the number one source for women's wrestling. She couldn't wait to get started!

She took a few moments to soak it all in, then she headed down the hallways to talk to the woman in charge, Beckie Bailey Bubbles, some call her "Triple B", but not because all the beginning letters of her name began with a 'B', it was because she was nothing less than a triple threat.

Beckie had great potential to be a Diva or Knockout, but opted to turn down every offer to help the other girls and stay in charge of Shimmer. She was actually really close to their age, differing by only a few years.

Beth came to a large pink doorway with black and white stars on it and a nameplate that read, "BBB".

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She had a bad case of nerves; she had never met Beckie before, they had only spoke on the phone.

"Yes. Come in."

Beth cracked the door and stuck her head slowly through the doorway.

"Ms. Bubbles?"

"Yes?" A beautiful young brunette woman looked up from her desk. She was wearing a black skirt with a matching jacket and a pink shirt underneath, very professional. Her hair was long and straight and had a small pink bow clipped on the right side. She also had on reading glasses that were square shaped and lavender purple with jewels down each side.

"Ahh, there you are. And you're…. Elizabeth?"

Beth smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Beckie looked at Beth's face. "Aren't you a sight? You sure are beautiful." Beckie stated.

Beth blushed in response. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome dear. I'm expecting two new acquisitions today, so I was a little unsure of which one you were."

Beth was both curious and confused. "Then how did you know it was me?"

"You just look like an Elizabeth."

"Oh."

Beckie smiled and called Beth into the room while tapping her pen.

As Beth stood in front of her, Beckie spoke, "I'm sure you're new to the business but, do you have an idea of how this works?"

"Yes ma'am."

Beckie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, good. Okay, ready to hear the idea for your debut and the storyline I have lined up for you?"

Beth's excitement could hardly be contained. You bet she was ready!

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready."

"Okay then." Beckie motioned for Beth to sit down in front of her desk and then grabbed a folder from the right drawer and put it on top of her desk.

She opened the folder and began to take out some papers.

"Alrighty then," she started, "I actually have you down to start a storyline with the other new talent we are going to have."

Beckie looked at some papers and pointed to a certain spot on one of them.

"Her name is Mickie; Mickie Laree James. But she has her stage name down as 'Alexis Laree'."

Beckie paused for a minute.

"Now I know your ring name is 'Phoenix', but do you have any other names in mind? Something that would sound better with Alexis Laree?"

Beth had a strong attachment and meaning to her ring name. She didn't want to change it, but if she had too…

Beth opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, I guess I could-"

She was cut off by a knock on the office door.

A small, brunette female that looked Native American peeked through the doorway.

"Ms. Bubbles?"

"Yes. Come in dear."

Beckie motioned for her to come in and sit next to Beth.

"I am so sorry. I apologize for being late, I got a little lost on the way here."

"No problem dear. Elizabeth, this is Mickie; Mickie, Elizabeth."

Beckie looked back down at her desk, seemingly organizing something, allowing the two to introduce themselves to one another.

Beth turned to her left and extended her hand. Mickie shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Mickie said.

"Likewise," Beth replied.

Beckie then spoke up, "Your ring name is indeed 'Alexis Laree'; correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Mickie responded.

"Okay, well I was just asking Elizabeth if she could think of another name that would sound good with yours, I have you two down to debut as a tag team. Perhaps you could help her think of a new name?"

Mickie looked at Beth and could see how disappointed she was that she had to change her name.

"Oh, no," Mickie stated, "She doesn't have to change her name."

She turned to Beth.

"What's your ring name?"

"Phoenix."

Mickie thought for a minute, "Hmm…"

"I got it! Ready? Phoenix and Sapphire! Huh? Huh?"

She looked rather proud of herself, and rightfully so.

Beckie seemed to like the idea.

"So, you want to change your name to 'Sapphire"?

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

Beckie got her pen and marked through some things on the papers.

Beckie then went on to explain the details of their debut in 2 weeks time. They were to attack to the two most dominant women in the organization and proclaim themselves the new faces of Shimmer.

But while Beckie was explaining, all Beth could think about was Mickie and how she changed her name for her.

After Beckie had finished everything that needed to be done for the girls to debut, she dismissed them.

When they got out to the hallway Beth was still thinking about the good deed Mickie had done.

"Hey! Come on! Get excited! We debut in 2 weeks!"

Mickie bounced up and down at the thought.

This made Beth giggle and she smiled.

Mickie stopped bouncing. "You don't talk much do you?"

Beth just shrugged.

There was an awkward silence so Beth decided to tell Mickie what was on her mind.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you change your name for me?"

"I am really good at reading people. I could tell you were just heart broken that you had to change it. So, I did instead."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I mean, we are, like, best friends now."

Beth had a feeling she was going to like this girl.


	2. Molly Holly?

I thought I was going to like this girl and I was right!

With only a day until our debut, Mickie and I have really hit it off! We have spent lots of time together: going to the gym together, practicing matches together, even, having slumber parties together.

She and I have made a connection very quickly. I mean, I don't know about her, but I feel as if I've known her my whole life. She's a great friend.

Mickie excitedly bounced up and down as we walked toward the arena. We usually don't report to the arena on Mondays but Beckie had called us and told us she had a special surprise for all the divas and to report to the arena pronto.

As we walked through the doors, it was completely empty.

Mickie and I looked at each other very confused.

"Surprised?"

We were shocked and turned around quickly; it was Beckie. But not the Beckie we're used to.

This Beckie had on a sparkly pink t-shirt on that cut off directly above the abdomen, a skirt that fit loosely on her hips, some black leggings, and some multi-patched knee-high converses; her hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail and she was walking toward us.

"What is all this?" Mickie asked.

"A test. I want to see how well you two work in the ring, both individually and together. You got your gear?"

We both looked at each other.

"Yes, but-"

"Go change."

Mickie and I looked at each other again and then headed back into the locker room to change.

In the locker room-

"Hey Bumble Bee, will you untwist my top in the back?"

"Sure." I walked over to her and straightened out her top and then pulled it down so it was centered on her back.

"So what do you think is going to happen out there?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered as I pulled up my shorts. We had the same outfit; we figure if we were going to be best friends in this storyline, we ought look it.

We both had a sports bra kind of top with two colors; on Mickie's it was black and green (I made her because I had nicknamed her, "Pickles"), on mine, black and yellow (Mickie insisted since she had nicknamed me, "Bumble bee". Our shorts were booty shorts; both black with a colored belt, mine was yellow, and Mickie's was green. The backs of our shorts each had our names, "Pickles" and "Bumble Bee".

But these outfits were just for our own personal amusement. Our outfits we would actually wear to the ring were being made and would be ready before our big debut tomorrow.

They are very much the same as these except mine is red and black with "Phoenix" printed on the back and Mickie's is blue and black with "Sapphire" printed on it.

When we were finished getting ready we left our stuff in the locker room and headed back to the ring. Beckie was waiting for us, doing some stretches in the ring.

"Alright then, get stretched ladies."

We did as we were told, then after we were all stretched out Beckie called out to us.

"Ok, which one of you wants to go first?"

"Against you?" Mickie asked.

"Yep." She scanned over us and locked her eyes on me.

"Elizabeth."

"Me?"

"You're up. Come on, let's mix it up."

I asked her, "Improvisation?"

"Course. It's the only test that offers any real results about your talent."

I climbed into the ring, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Umm."

"No worries dear, you'll be great. Mickie will you kindly ring the bell over there." She pointed over to the right in a corner.

DING!

I was still nervous but I had to prove myself.

I run toward Beckie trying for a clothesline.

She bent backward until her head nearly touched the mat in a matrix like move to dodge then stood back up and turned back to me.

I guess she could see the shock on my face.

"You didn't think I was going to hold back did you dear?"

I charged at her again and she simply jumped into the air into a beautiful toe touch and I ran right into the corner and hit my shoulder.

I could hear Mickie giggling down on the floor.

"Just whose side are you on Pickles? I would like to see you do any better."

She just kept giggling. "You're getting your ass kicked."

I straightened up looking right at Beckie. This time I pretended to charge at her then when she jumped into the air, I backed up a little for her to get closer to the mat then revved back and speared her right onto the canvas.

"Ouch! There's what I like to see Elizabeth. Well done! Come on! Can you do that again?"

We circled each other and then locked up. Beckie is surprisingly strong, but not as strong as me. I powered her into the ropes and she used them to slide underneath me. Once she was behind me she grabbed my shoulders and slammed be backwards.

"That kinda hurt," I said as I got to my feet.

"Yes I know dear. In improv, you tend to get hurt more because you don't know what's going down. But I think impov is the only true way to evaluate someone's talent in this business. It shows how well they can anticipate a move and sell it without knowing exactly when it's coming. It also tests toughness and perseverance. No worries though, this is the only improv test you will have and the only other improv you will have to do is when something forces it because we had to add a match last minute or something like that. It won't be something you have to be amazing at necessarily, just a testing mechanism." She paused for a second, eying me. "Bring it."

She smiled and readied herself.

I once again faked a clothesline, but this time she knew what I was doing she jumped right into the air and caught me in a drop kick.

"Ouch," I rubbed my chest.

"At least I didn't go for that pretty face of yours."

"Lucky me."

I was determined to win and I knew the only thing strong enough to keep this girl down was my finisher. The problem with that was; how was I going to get her set up for it?

Beckie turned and ran backwards to the ropes and I ducked to try and throw her over my back, but she anticipated that and kicked me right in my shoulder I had hit earlier, and this time she didn't stop, she was on the attack.

After the kick, Beckie hit me with a clothesline laying me flat on my back. She then pulled me up by my arms and jerked me by one into the turnbuckle. She revved back then ran toward me yelling out, "Hands up on your chest! Quick!"

I quickly raised my hands to my chest and no more than mere seconds later, Beckie was there, she used my body to run up and when her feet reached my hands she pushed against my chest and did a back tuck, then immediately turned and slammed all her weight into my body. I could see why she asked me to cover my chest. Boy, did that hurt!

I fell onto the mat and held my stomach in pain. Though I could have gone longer I knew this was a talent thing; to see how well I could manage an improv match, so when Beckie went for the cover, I stayed down.

Mickie yelled out, "1… 2… 3!" then rang the bell.

Beckie got off of me and helped me up.

"Perfect; very good. You are good at judging, when I hit my finisher, you stayed down, that's how the ending of a match should look. You also follow directions quickly and efficiently. You've impressed me."

I smiled at her compliments. "Thank you."

"Mickie, let's go chickadee!"

I looked at Mickie and smiled, "You're up."

Mickie climbed into the ring and I ring the bell. What happened in her match was very similar to what happened in mine from what I could tell, she did get a few more hits in on Beckie but that's only because I softened her up for her.

Totally kidding, Mickie has talent, talent that is hard to come by.

Anyways, Beckie again hit that amazingly athletic finisher on Mickie, but since Mickie's fall wasn't really crisp due to her closeness to the ropes, Beckie finished it off with a cross body.

"1… 2…3!" And I rang the bell.

Beckie helped Mickie up and showered her with compliments, and rightfully so.

"You two are very talented and I see a bright future ahead of you. You have shown me I have made no mistake hiring you."

She smiled at us both. She was one tough boss, literally.

"Okay, ready to have you're tag improv test? You're outfits sure say you are." She giggled a little.

"You bet!" We said together.

"Come on out girlie!" Beckie shouted out.

What now?

We turned to look at the door and we couldn't find any words except,

"Molly Holly!" We shouted out together.

Molly was a pretty big deal; I mean, she was the one of the top divas in the WWE and we could not believe our eyes.

Molly smiled and made her way to the ring. She stood next to Beckie and Beckie put her arm around her.

"I assume you girls know Nora, better known as Molly Holly?"

"Hello ladies." Molly said with a little wave.

"I look forward to see what you can do in the ring."

Mickie and I were in complete shock.

"Nora here is going to be my tag partner right now and we are going to have a little match." Beckie explained.

"Nora, did you check that the cameras were rolling?"

"Indeed I did."

"Alright, you two ready?"

Mickie spoke first, "yeah."

Mickie gave me a little hug then motioned for me to leave the ring.

I got onto the apron and Molly and Mickie were ready to go.

Molly extended her hand for Mickie to shake it.

As Mickie was reaching for hand, it hit me.

"Mickie no! Don't fall for it!"

When she heard that it seemed to hit her as well and she slammed Molly with a clothesline.

She then yanked her up then flipped her into the turnbuckle; she held Molly to the corner with one arm and raised one for me to tag her with the other one.

I tagged her and entered the ring as Mickie exited. I got Molly by her arms and then turned her around so she was in position for my finishing move. Once I got her up she let out a little yelp then she rolled me up and I hit my neck pretty hard. I kicked out and she continued her assault. She hit me with a number of moves before tagging in Beckie. Beckie entered and continued the beat down molly had started.

Somewhere in the match I managed to get to Mickie, who exploded out of that corner hitting all kinds of moves until Beckie scouted one.

Beckie then started a beating on Mickie and after a few moves, tagged in Molly.

Molly continued on the assault until she eventually hit an amazing neck breaker. Molly then climbed to the top rope and as Mickie was getting up Molly yelled, "Down! Molly-go-round!"

Mickie got it; as Molly came crashing down in her signature Molly-go- round, Mickie had fallen right on cue. Molly went for the cover.

As a good tag partner I went for the save, Beckie was there to meet me but I was ready, I tossed her out of the ring by side stepping a spear, then grabbed up Molly and finally hit my finisher. I helped Mickie up and we hugged, then I exited the ring and Mickie covered Molly.

"1… 2… 3!"

That was the end of that. I got into the ring and hugged Mickie, then, we both helped Molly to her feet, and I exited the ring to help Beckie up.

"What you think Nora? What did I tell you?"

Molly caught her breath and spoke, "You were right. I didn't believe it, but it's true."

"The only thing is, they work so much better together, rather than separately."

"They can work on that."

"They can, and they will, right girls?" Beckie turned to look at us.

"Absolutely," we said together.

"Wow, they have real chemistry," Molly stated.

We both beamed a smile and looked at each other. We were ready for our debut. Look out wrestling world; here we come!


	3. Celebration!

Yes, I know I am a bad person and took forever to get around to writing this.. but it's here now and I hope it was worth the wait and is everything you guys are expecting.

WARNING: some language may be offensive… but that is surely not my intention.

_**Beth's point of view: **_

It was the day of our debut and I was so nervous. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears and I was already beginning to sweat!

"Listen Bumble Bee, I know you have anxiety, but try and relax okay?" Mickie said to me while rubbing a hand on my back.

I took a deep breath and tried to find my happy place.

It was really hard though, considering our debut was coming up any minute now. I was shaking. I knew what to do but I just wasn't sure if I could execute it in the state I was in.

"Aren't you nervous Mick?"

"Yeah a little. But I'm staying strong for you."

"That's comforting," I replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

It was then a stagehand came up to us.

"Mickie, Beth, Beckie sent me to tell you that your on in 3 minutes."

"Thanks," Mickie said.

"No problem," the stagehand replied before walking away.

"Mickie…"

"Yeah, Beth?"

"I can't breathe."

"Okay, okay," Mickie said while grabbing Beth's hands, "look at me, look at me. Breathe okay. Slow, deep breathes."

Just seconds after they both took a deep breath to calm their nerves, that same stagehand came up to them again.

"Showtime ladies," she said to them with a smile. "Good luck."

.

.

.

I can't even remember what happened, my heart was beating so fast and I completely couldn't think straight. Mickie said it went flawlessly, but I just can't remember. I remembered walking through the curtain and heading to the ring. But after that, it's all a blur. At least now, the worst is over and Mickie and I can officially call ourselves Shimmer wrestlers!

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Mickie exclaimed as she turned to let Beth untie her top for her. Beth pulled the strings and proceeded to turn around and let Mickie do the same to her.

"I know! I was so nervous! Are you sure I did all right Mickie? I really can't remember a thing!"

"You did great. No worries," Mickie said as she pulled her sundress over her head and smoothed it out.

"Asking me not to worry is like asking water not to be wet! It just doesn't happen!" I chuckled as I pulled my jeans on, zipped them and buttoned them. I then grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. After Mickie pulled her hair back in a side ponytail, she asked if I was ready to go.

"Yeah," I said as I yanked my hair up into a messy bun. "Let's go."

Mickie and I gathered our bags, as it was the end of the show, and were walking together to leave the arena. As we walked down the emptying hallways we said good-bye to some of our co-workers and proceeded to the parking lot with smiles on our faces.

"I'll drive," Mickie said and I fished the keys to our rental out of my purse and tossed them to Mickie.

We both got into the car and made our way back to our hotel.

_**No One's point of view:**_

Once they got back to their room they tossed their bags into their room and both flopped out on their respective beds.

"You know Bee, this hotel is nice and everything, but now that we have debuted in Shimmer we should probably get an apartment or something more permanent," Mickie said as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked in Beth's direction.

Beth did the same and replied, "Yeah, you know we should."

Mickie smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"My adrenaline is still flowing."

"Mine too. You know what, let's go out."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now, to celebrate. It's only 10 o'clock and we are clearly too pumped to sleep any time soon. Besides, it was your birthday last week and all we did was have a small cake together in our room. It can be your belated birthday 'party'. What do ya say Pickles? You up for it?"

"What the hell. Why not?" Mickie replied and got up off the bed to get ready to go.

Both girls showered and got dressed in clothing that would be appropriate for a night on the town.

Mickie had decided on a rural purple, strapless dress that clung to her body to show off her curves. It ended about mid-thigh.

Beth chose to wear a halter dress that was a pinkish color. It also ended about mid-thigh.

"Ready?" Beth asked.

"Let's kick it!"

The two girls headed down to the hotel club. There were more people than they had expected but hey, the more the merrier right?

The girls went to the bar and ordered one drink each then took a seat in a small booth near a corner of the club.

The speakers then blasting Rihanna's "S&M" throughout the place and this prompted Mickie to jump up and ask Beth to join her on the dance floor.

"You want me to what? No Mickie, I don't dance."

"Please Bumble Bee? I don't want to go out on the dance floor by myself. Please?"

Beth thought about it and was standing firm on her answer until she looked Mickie in the eyes. Mickie looked so sad and was giving the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Mickie exclaimed as she grabbed Beth by her wrist and pulled her out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

The two friends began dancing with each other, which started off with Beth mostly just standing there while Mickie danced, but eventually Beth got into it.

They were having a good time until a guy approached Mickie.

"Hey."

"Hi?" Mickie replied.

"Nice moves."

"Thanks."

Not once had Mickie stopped dancing. Beth wished she were as collected as Mickie at times.

When the song ended, Beth and Mickie returned to their booth only to be followed by the man that tried to talk Mickie up moments ago. He leaned himself on the side of the booth. Beth rolled her eyes thinking he was trying to be cool for Mickie; and when she glanced over at Mickie she was sure she felt exactly the same.

"So, you come here often?" he asked.

"Not really, I actually just got here 2 weeks ago," Mickie replied.

"You move to be closer to her?" He asked motioning at Beth. "She your sister? Best friend?"

"No. We moved here at the same time though," Mickie then paused and looked at Beth.

"And she has become my best friend."

Mickie and Beth then smiled at each other until the guy ruined their friendly moment that seemed to be out of a movie by speaking.

"Well then, any particular reason you chose this town?"

"I'm an aspiring wrestler."

"Really now? That's funny, because I am too."

This sparked Mickie's interest and despite her previous decision to simply blow the guy off, she scooted over in the booth so that he could sit next to her.

"You're a wrestler?"

"Yeah. Only in a small cooperation located at the edge of town. I'm close to having a contract with TNA. I am the ROH Heavyweight champion right now."

"Impressive, we've only just started at Shimmer, the all women wrestling school."

"Wow. All women? That must suck," he said in a joking tone.

"Nah. Keeps us focused so we can get good enough to kick guy's like you around the ring," Mickie replied, joking as well.

"Ahh. Good one… umm.."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Mickie, Mickie James," she said as she offered him her hand to shake. He shook in and replied with,

"Nice to meet you Mickie, my name is Phil, Phil Brooks."

"Nice to meet you, this is my best friend, Elizabeth Kocanski."

Phil stuck his hand out to Beth across the table. She took it and met him with,

"Pleasure."

"A firm handshake you have there."

"Thanks."

"Bumble Bee is really strong," Mickie smiled before sticking her tongue out at Beth.

"Pickles is strong too, don't let her height fool you."

"Very funny, you are only a few inches taller than me while you're talking over there," Mickie said. Beth smiled before sticking her own tongue out at Mickie.

The girls spent a few hours talking to Phil before they decided to go ahead and head back to their hotel.

Once they got back to their room and began to change into their pajamas, Mickie began to talk.

"So, what'd you think of Phil?"

"He seemed nice enough. Why?"

"Gave him my number. We have a lot in common."

"Oh la la. Pickles has a boyfriend."

"Well, I mean, he was a cool guy."

"You guys would be good together."

"Ya think?"

"Yep. He was nice. And he has a contract pending. That could do wonders for your career."

"I know, and that's a bonus but that's not the only reason I gave him my number."

"I know." Beth smiled at her friend while pulling on a pair of Wonder Woman pajama shorts to match her shirt.

"Cute pajamas Bumble Bee."

"Thanks. One of my high school friends bought them for me for my birthday. Her name was Tonya. She was my best friend until she became a cheerleader and ditched me because it wasn't cool to be friends with 'the dyke on the wrestling team'."

Mickie was shocked. "She said that to you?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal though. I lived." Beth said with a shrug.

"Bee, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but… Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you…" Mickie did a little hand motion hoping Beth would get what she was asking.

It hit her rather quickly after that and she answered, "No, I'm not. But back in high school people thought I was just because I was on the wrestling team. They made fun of me to no end."

"Aww, Bee… Wait, I thought you were the prom queen."

"I was. Everyone voted me queen so that Tonya and all her lackys could dump a ten-gallon bucket of the cafeteria left-overs on me when I went onstage to receive my crown. Let me tell you, worst, night, ever."

"That sucks. I'm sorry that happened to you Bee."

Beth simply shrugged and offered Mickie a weak, "It's okay."

Mickie used her excellent ability to read people and saw the sadness in her friend's eyes about this matter. She tried to act all tough but Mickie could tell that that memory really hit a raw spot on her. Beth was looking down, playing with her acrylic nails.

"Bee?"

Beth inhaled pretty deeply, then lifted her head up to look at Mickie slowly. Mickie looked into her friend's beautiful blue orbs and saw tears in them, tears. Mickie just went over to her and hugged her tight.

"They were so mean Mickie," Beth sniffed into Mickie's shoulder.

"I know honey. Kids can be so hurtful."

Mickie comforted her friend by rubbing her back. Beth then sniffed again and wiped her eyes as she sat up from Mickie's shoulder.

"I am just glad to have you. To have someone who likes me for who I am and won't call me names or dump nasty food on me."

Mickie smiled a bit. "If it means anything, if I knew you back in our high school days, I wouldn't have let them pick on you like they did."

Beth offered Mickie a small but sincere smile; she was truly thankful for her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

Beth wiped her eyes again. "Sorry for that break down. The memory was just… overwhelming."

"I understand honey. Don't ever apologize for being human."


End file.
